the willowcreek apocalypse
by GOKU445
Summary: it is about the an apocalypse that happens in willowcreek.


The Willowcreek Apocalypse!

By

Skylar

Szparaga

All Characters and items are based off real people. Do not tease these people for what happened to them in this novel in any way, shape, or form.

Author's Note

Welcome to The Willowcreek Middle School Apocalypse. I am Skylar Szparaga. I am proud to present my novel to you, the reader. Just note this is the appropriate version. So no creepy details or fowl language. But there are guns. Hope you enjoy. Thanks,

Skylar Szparaga

P.S. rrrrrrr!

Hi, I am Skylar… Skylar Szparaga, a former student at Willowcreek Middle School.6 other guys whose names are Mrs. Schugars (the scientist), Mr. Wheeler (The Fun Guy), Chelsey (The hardcore girl), Ellion (The Sniper Guy), Veronica (The Beauty Queen), and Jordan (The idiot) and me are all in a Zombie Apocalypse! Cool, right? Well, Wait till you here how it started. Basically, some students spilled 2 dangerous chemicals called UUT and UUP, when combined forms sileminelia, a disease that kills its' victims and then, reanimates the victims body, turning them into a zombie. (Thanks a lot Mrs. Schugars! For letting us play with these Chemicals!) The worst part is… IT IS CONTAGIUOS BY AIR! Luckily, Mrs. Schugars gave us instructions to wear our gas masks. Unfortunately, _some _students didn't listen to Mrs. Schugars and got sileminelia. The whole school turned into zombies, except us. Now we have to fight!

"Mr. Wheeler," I asked, " do you know where the emergency weapons for the school are?" "Yes, they are in Officer Coleman's room!" Said Mr. Wheeler. Zombies surrounded us. They looked like a normal average teen, except they had green skin and looked hungry for brains. "Good! Everyone kick the zombies and start heading towards Officer Coleman's room!" I ordered. Noone argued, they just started kicking and punching zombies out of the way. We started heading towards Officer Coleman's room. We made it there in 5 minutes. " Quick, everyone get in and lock the door." I ordered Then, Ellion was too busy punching zombies that a zombie came from behind and bit him. " Mother…" yelled Ellion, but he didn't have time to finish his sentence. "Well, it's not that big of a lost." I said to myself. Then, I started looking through the guns and ammo. "Hey, there's an ak-47!" said Chelsey. Chelsey had brown hair and was beautiful as a rose. She was thin, but fit. And she had the most beautiful Blue eyes you ever seen. " Your right!" I said. There was an Ak-47 of all sorts, a machete blade, AR-15, Repiton 700, an Intervention, and a 12-guage Shotgun. "Everyone grab a gun!" I said Chelsey grabbed an Ak-47 with a flamethrower; Veronica grabbed an Intervention, Mr. Wheeler grabbed Machete Blade, Jordan grabbed a machine gun, and I grabbed an Ak-47 with Grenadier. "Jordan and Veronica, clear the upstairs." I ordered. They didn't hesitate to do so. " Mr. Wheeler and I will keep the zombies away from Mrs. Schugars." I said. "GO!"

Mr. Wheeler was an interesting man. He was in his mid age. He had a 'manny-like haircut' and a beard and mustache. He was tall and fat. Most kids called him 'wheels'. Most kids also made comics of him as 'Fat Man'. "Ready, Mr. Wheeler?" I asked. "May we rest in peace if we die!" Mr. Wheeler Said. Then, we started firing from the window. It was getting bloody fast. Heads were flying in the air like an airplane in the sky. It had been about an hour before Jordan and Veronica had come back. "Upstairs clear?" I asked " Yes, and the lab is ready." Said Veronica ' good. The plan is working' I thought. " All right let's head up to the lab." I said. We started up the stairs. We finally reached the Lab. "all man." I said. The lab was destroyed. "I thought you said the lab was ready!" I said, "it was!" said Veronica " Well I do have extra chemicals in the orchestra." Said Mrs. Schugars " then, let's go!" I ordered. We headed toward the orchestra room. While we headed up there, there was a bunch of zombies. We killed them. Then, while we were in D hall, a zombie popped out locker D179. It grabbed Veronica. "No!" I yelled as the zombie bit her. I quickly shot her and the zombie but with some hesitation. "There goes the person I actually care about. Other than Mr. Wheeler and Jordan." I said to myself. Then, we headed into the orchestra room. It was a very big room with lots of cellos, basses, and of course lockers. Quickly, Mrs. Schugars got the antidote done. " It's ready!" she yelled.

But while she tried to get out of the room she was in, the door had locked itself. Then, a zombie came out of the window and bit her! "Take.. This… and…. Eject it…into… the…. school…. generator!" she said. "Do you want me to take your last will and testimony?" I asked. "What!" she yelled, before she turned into a zombie. I shot her and grabbed the antidote. I then, grabbed Mr. Wheeler and Jordan and ran for the generator. We made it there within 30 minutes. Then, I yelled " It's over zombies!" then, I put the antidote in the generator, which spreaded through the air like a wild fire. The zombies were being cured. It was over. Everyone we killed came back to normal and within weeks, the world came back to the way it was. Veronica came back. I hug her and she hug me back. I missed her, and I told her that.

The world was back. There was no doubt about that. It had been 1 year since that day. I'm now an 9th grader and I learned a lot from that day, like how to shoot a gun, and how to save Portage from a Zombie Apocalypse. Everyone with me was giving a Willowcreek Award for following the critical Values of life. But in the shadows of the dark, in a girl's bathroom, a zombie laid hidden ready to spread the zombie germ again. The End?

Author's note: kids, do what your teacher says or I am going to have to make a sequel!


End file.
